Two Thirds of a Trio
by CallaLee
Summary: The Doctor has a friend. Two, actually. One was the Master. The other was the one that kept them from fighting. Her name, forgotten by all but the Doctor and the Master, has faded from history. She is remembered as quiet, calm, and collected. She was nothing like that at all. This is the story of how she re-appears. There is an 'other' character, for Chocolicius's own character.
1. Chapter 1

_**Somebody That You Will Know About In The Near Future**_

I know what you're thinking. I shouldn't be alive.

But, being me, I of course found a way to stay with him.

Who, you ask?

Someone very important to me.

I had made my body shut, down, but yet I lived. I knew that one day, in the far future, he would need my help. A savior of sorts.

Because, one day, he would be so near death that he could not fix himself. He would need another to do it.

The same happened to me.

I had a friend to save me, once upon a time.

He's gone, now.

Dead.

I wish I could have saved him.

_**Doctor**_** (sort of)**

"Let's see... Amy's showering, and Rory is sleeping. I have nothing to do!"

I was frustrated. I was always trying to fix something on other days, but today there was nothing. Not a single thing to tighten or sonic, and Rory and Amy were occupied.

"I could always try and wake her... No, no. They can't find out. She needs to stay hidden."

"Who needs to stay hidden, Doctor?"

"Ah! Amy! What did I say about sneaking up on me!?" I yelled.

"Why, Doctor, I never heard anything of the sort," Amy answered cheerfully.

Oh. That's right. When I talked about that, she covered her ears.

"We'll, my dear Amy, now you know."

"Anyways, when I walked in here, you were talking to yourself. And, one thing that I heard was "she must stay hidden." Gonna tell me the story behind that?" She asked.

"No, I'd prefer not to. Not that you care about that. Anyways, you'll probably find out about that soon. I think you'll live for a few more months."

"Months?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Yes Amy. Months."

"So I have to wait to hear about somebody that needs to stay hidden for months?" She sounded a little peeved at that.

"Most likely, yes." I paused. "Or you may never find out. It all depends upon timing. Anyways, it may not even be someone that I was talking about. Maybe it was a robot. I once met this wonderful robot on Mars-"

"Doctor?"

"Yes my wonderful Amy?" I asked in response.

"Where's Rory?"

"You'll find him sleeping in your room."

"He's still sleeping!? He needs to start getting up earlier, or I'll just have to keep waking him up." Amy then started to jog up the stairs to their shared room, to rudely awaken her husband.

"Well, that was quite a close call. Can't have them looking around for her," I mumbled.

I was talking about a friend. A very dear friend. One that I had known for quite some time. She had pledged her life for mine, and yet, she wasn't here with me.

But she was waiting.

And had been for a few years now.

**I know. No mention of who that person is. But you'll find out next chapter. Hopefully.**

**Wish me happy birthday! 14 today!**

**~ Choco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. I hope you like it. Or… Whatever… Review, please.**

_**Amy**_

The Doctor had been acting strange, ever since I caught him talking to himself. I was worried.

Normally, he was just excessively hyper. Now, though, he seems a little depressed. Like someone's standing in front of a light when you're trying to read; it's not as bright, but you can still see. That's what he was acting like. Like somebody dimmed him.

Maybe he was talking about River Song, or something. I know that they're friends, but I'm not sure.

I had talked to Rory about it, but he was no help.

"He's probably just missing one of his old friends that we don't know. Don't worry about him Amy, he'll get over it."

As I said, no help.

So, I was going to ask the Doctor himself.

After our next little trip.

We were going to New York to have a little fun messing with people. At least, I was.

I had just walked into what I like to call the Greeting Center, or G.C. **( It's the only thing that you see of the TARDIS )**

The Doctor wasn't there. Too bad. I guess that I would just have to snoop. Such a terrible thing to do.

Not.

I walked over to the monitor and showed the rooms of the TARDIS.

"What to search for?" I mused. "How about… Bedrooms?" I typed it in. I came up with five rooms.

"Alright… There's Rory and I's room. And there's the Doctor's… And a few spares. And those are unoccupied. Great! I'm getting nowhere!"

"Getting nowhere with what?" the Doctor asked.

"With finding the kitchen in here, of course," I covered. I looked at the monitor, and immediately deleted 'bedrooms' and typed in map of TARDIS. I pressed enter, and came up with the most recent layout. "Oh, there it is! Right next to the pool. I guess that I should really start to pay attention when I'm walking in here."

"Of course…" he said. "Because you really haven't looked up the map before, and said the same exact thing every day these past few days." He walked up to me. "Please move aside Amelia," he said, knowing that it would bug me.

"It's _Amy_ Doctor. Pay attention, please." He started typing. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking up search history. Duh." Ugh. He can be so arrogant sometimes. Crap! Search history! That means that he can see what I looked at. The bedrooms.

"Ah. Amy, were you trying to spy on Rory or something?" the Doctor asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because," he pulled up the search, "The history says that about five minutes ago, someone nosy with red hair searched for _bedrooms_. Now, who would do that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Wait a minute… Did you just call me nosy?" I half yelled at him.

"Well, take a guess my dear Amy. You seem to be very good at getting them right lately."

"You're so annoying," I exclaimed.

"And you have infuriatingly red hair. It's not fair," he whined. "Why can't I be a ginger? Just once?" he asked to the ceiling.

"I don't know, Doctor. Do you need a Doctor to talk to?"

"No… I have myself. I'm a wonderful therapist, as a matter of fact. Too bad that I couldn't help the Dalek… That would have solved a hell of a lot of problems. Then I would have one less enemy. But I would still have countless others. But lots of people would be alive, if they didn't hate me. And one person would be long dead…" he stopped, seeing my face. "I'm babbling again, aren't I?" he asked.

"Yes. Just like you always do when you're stressed. What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh no. I'm not going to start whining to you about all of my problems, because, let's face it, that would take a while. And I don't feel like dying of old age, even if I am about 1127 years old! I think? I don't know."

"You don't know how old you are?" I asked. "How can you _not_ know how old you are?"

"I don't know… I was alone… For a long time… It got so lonely… And time seemed to just fly in front of my eyes… Oh, wait! It did. Anyways, off the topic of my age, let's actually go to Rio this time! And, Rory," he said, just as Roy walked into the room, "Try not to die this time. Alright? Okay! Let's go!" he yelled, starting up the TARDIS, just like you would a car. It was much more complex, though.

Yet, even as he was smiling in glee, walking around Rio, he seemed sad.

**So, I'm fairly new to FanFiction. The first chapter is exactly as Chocolicius had it. Same with most of the summary. Have a great day!**


End file.
